


Only You

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Foot Fetish, M/M, Massage, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Only You

"Do you ever think about what life would have been like if Voldemort had never gained so much power?" Remus asked as he set down the book he was reading.

Severus sighed as he set aside his issue of _The Wizarding Times_. Remus was in one of his moods. There was no peace to be had until he heard all about whatever was truly bothering his lover.

Turning to face the man, Severus came straight to the point. "What is really on your mind?" 

Remus frowned. "I wonder whether we would have found each other if things had been different." 

~*~

Severus took in the haggard face, knowing his was no better. They'd both seen so much, lived through so much.

"Lupin," Severus said seriously, "there has only ever been you. Now cease your navel-gazing and rub my feet."

"Slave driver," Remus chuckled as he pulled Severus's shoeless feet into his lap. "If I didn't know you better I might think you were saying you love me."

"Only you would consider a foot massage a sign of affection," Severus snorted, sidestepping Remus's true meaning. "I'll show you a _real_ sign of affection if you manage to do your job properly, Lupin." 

~*~

Remus expertly turned Severus into a trembling, needy mess of desire. He never could believe how turned on the man got when Remus rubbed his feet of all things. They hadn't even made it to their bedroom before Remus took Severus over the back of the couch. 

When they finally made it to bed, Severus waited and watched his companion fall asleep. Running his fingers through the increasingly grey hair, the severe man murmured into the darkness, "It very well may be love, wolf. But don't expect me to tell you so."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Remus mumbled.

"Good."


End file.
